Nouvelle équipe
by AloysiusSPN
Summary: Reprise de la série à partir de la saison 3 avec un personnage qui n'apparaît dans la série de base. Des enquêtes issues de la série comme inventées. Raiting pour possible lemon à venir. Sorry je suis nul pour les résumés


Bonjour tout le monde. Ceci est ma première fanfic, je ne pensais même pas en écrire un jour. Petit premier chapitre notamment pour présenter ce nouveau personnage. J'essaierais d'être régulière sur la publication… En attendant j'espère que cette introduction vous plaira et n'hésitez à commenter pour donner votre avis, des conseils. Merci !

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il suivait cette bande de démons. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à les suivre, ils ne cherchaient absolument pas à dissimuler leur présence. Ils avaient causés pas mal de dégâts dans la ville et ces environs, sans réellement se faire prendre puisqu'ils avaient tués tous ceux qui remontaient la piste jusqu'à eux. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme et il comptait bien être celui qui le ferait, après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Mais au moment où il allait passer à l'action, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était venu perturber son plan. Les frères Winchester. Il avait entendu parler d'eux, comme beaucoup de gens en lien avec la profession, qu'ils soient chasseurs ou chassés. Alors plutôt que d'agir, il avait choisi de les laisser faire et d'observer comment ils comptaient s'y prendre. Après tout, les observer pouvait toujours s'avérer instructif pour lui et s'il ne se montrait pas au moins personne ne risquait de savoir où il était en ce moment. Il devait absolument rester discret et laisser les autres faires le travail à sa place était un très bon moyen d'y arriver. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux deux frères pour remonter la trace des démons jusqu'à l'endroit où ces derniers vivaient, sans se cacher de toute façon, trop sûrs de leur supériorité sur les humains. Il avait observé les deux chasseurs à leur motel et les avait vu se préparer donc il se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la maison, observant l'édifice dans ses moindres détails. C'était une maison comme il y en a tant, un peu en ruine du fait que la maison n'était plus habitée depuis quelques temps et que ses occupants actuels ne se souciaient pas vraiment de l'aspect des lieux. Il grimpa souplement le long, s'aidant des parties boisées qui servaient d'ornements sur le mur extérieur, et se glissa par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : vide et pleine de poussière. A l'évidence les démons ne s'embarrassaient pas avec l'ensemble des pièces d'une maison. Il ouvrit la porte, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et se glissa jusqu'en haut des escaliers. L'emplacement était parfait, d'ici il pouvait voir absolument tout ce qui se passait dans le salon tout en restant invisible tant que personne ne scrutait attentivement le haut des escaliers, sans compter qu'il avait par la même occasion une vue parfaite sur la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il s'assit tranquillement et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voiture s'arrêter au loin, puis des pas se dirigeant vers la maison. Les démons aussi semblaient avoir entendu, ils regardaient la porte de leurs yeux noirs d'encre, attendant de la voir s'ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, la porte vola en éclat et les deux frères rentrèrent dans la maison. Les deux premiers démons furent rapidement tués à l'aide d'une lame, kurde probablement, pour autant qu'il puisse le voir de là où il était. Mais les deux autres semblaient opposer davantage de résistance…Pas étonnant en même temps, ils étaient plus fort de base et « l'effet de surprise » avait fait son temps. Les deux frères volèrent à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser contre le mur et de glisser au sol. Les démons s'approchèrent, dans l'intention évidente de les tuer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En haut de son escalier, il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent et restait songeur, semblant hésiter. Puis finalement il prit sa décision. Il sortit ses armes, un poignard dans une main et une épée courte semblable un peu à un katana dans l'autre, d'un violet sombre, presque noir, munis d'une poignée en cuir décoré de motif en fer tout comme la garde. En un instant, il était dans le salon au bas des escaliers et poignardait le premier démon dans le dos, sans que celui-ci ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, le faisant s'écrouler avec les habituels éclairs parcourant le corps signalant la mort du démon. L'autre eu le temps de se retourner avant que la lame ne s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, aboutissant au même résultat. Sans plus prêter attention aux deux frères, il sortit un mouchoir et essuya soigneusement ses armes avant dans les ranger. Quand il se retourna, les deux chasseurs s'étaient relevés et le plus âgé et impulsif, Dean, le menaçait de son arme. Il observait son vis-à-vis, pour essayer de savoir qui il était. L'homme devant le chasseur avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux blonds pâles un peu ondulés longs sans qu'ils soient aussi longs que ceux de Sam, des yeux d'un bleu assez glacial pour geler les enfers et tout de noir vêtu, pantalon et manteau de cuir, un pull léger moulant et des rangers, des ongles vernis de noir. L'air austère au lieu de son sourire et il aurait pu ressembler à la mort personnifiée.

-Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il, un peu narquois, mais visiblement amusé par la situation.

-Qui tu es ? Finit par lâcher Dean

-Visiblement celui vous sauve la vie, répondit l'inconnu, gardant un sourire narquois aux coins de ses lèvres.

L'autre frère, Sam, fit baisser son arme à Dean. Il se méfiait bien évidement, mais cet homme venait effectivement de leur sauver la vie, le menacer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le remercier surtout qu'il n'avait rien tenté contre eux derrière, et se mettre à dos des gens qui lui ressemblaient n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

-Merci. Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Demanda Sam

-Je les ai suivis. Je fais le même travail que vous. Chasseur

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Alexei. Et je sais que vous êtes Sam et Dean Winchester

Les deux frères ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de remarquer qu'il n'avait donné que son prénom, rien qui ne pourrait permettre de faire une recherche sur lui. Mais à en juger par son expression, il paraissait évident que même s'ils en demandaient davantage, Alexei ne leur répondrait pas. Et puis, ils ne savaient même pas si Alexei était son vrai prénom…

-Tu nous connais ? Enchaîna le cadet

-Comme beaucoup, je suppose. Sur ce, à bientôt peut être

Sans raison apparente, autre que celle de vouloir mettre fin à la conversation, Alexei fit volte-face et quitta la maison par la porte restée ouverte. Sam et Dean voulurent le suivre, ils n'avaient pas encore pu lui demander tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais quand ils arrivèrent dehors, l'autre chasseur semblait avoir disparu. Ils laissèrent tomber rapidement et se mirent à nettoyer la maison des cadavres qui s'y trouvait histoire de ne pas laisser de trace.

Plus tard, les deux frères le retrouvèrent sans même le chercher, ils pensaient qu'ils ne le reverraient pas de sitôt après qu'il se soit enfuit ainsi. Alexei marchait calmement dans la rue, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Ils le suivirent, cherchant à savoir qui il était vraiment, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des chasseurs de disparaître comme cela sans un mot et ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Ils le suivirent pendant presqu'une heure tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues, sans but visible, passant plusieurs fois par le même endroit, avant de finir par arriver devant un hôtel, sobre et sans prétention. Alexei ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta au milieu de son geste avant de se retourner, tenant la porte ouverte et observant les alentours. La rue semblait déserte, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne s'était pas retourné ou quoi que ce soit pendant tout le temps où les deux frères l'avaient suivis, mais en tant que chasseur il serait surement mort depuis longtemps s'il ne savait pas sentir quand il était suivit. Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur ses traces depuis un moment, et de ce qu'il avait vu des évènements étranges de cette ville, il n'y avait aucune autre créature à part les 4 démons…Donc la seule possibilité restant à ses yeux était les deux frères.

-Vous comptez rester dehors ? Ou vous voulez venir prendre un verre ? Finit-il par dire à voix haute, s'adressant à la rue faussement déserte.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et hésitèrent un moment avant de se montrer. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il avait pu les repérer et ils s'attendaient encore moins à ce qu'il les invite à prendre un verre au lieu de s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt…Après tout il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège donc ils devaient rester prudent.

-Tu savais qu'on était là ? Demanda Sam une fois devant lui.

-C'est pas comme si vous étiez très discret non plus…Allez venez

Il leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce qu'ils finirent par faire après une nouvelle hésitation tout en restant sur leurs gardes, et les conduisit jusqu'à une table dans le bar de l'hôtel. Il fit ensuite signe à un serveur qui vint prendre leur commande et leur rapporter leurs verres quelques instants après, une bière pour les deux frères, et un cocktail pour Alexei.

-Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Demanda-t-il après que chacun eu commencé à profiter de son verre.

-Tu t'es sauvé toute à l'heure, répondit Sam

-Je ne suis pas fan du contact humain de base. Donc je me tiens le plus loin possible des gens c'est comme ça que je travaille le mieux.

-Donc tu chasses seul ?

-Toujours

-Et…

Sam vit alors Alexei tressaillir avant de fermer les yeux en grimaçant légèrement, ce qui le fit s'interrompre.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponses pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le chasseur solitaire rouvre les yeux, croisant le regard du frère cadet.

-Des démons. Dans le bar, finit par dire le blond.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Soyez prêt

-Tu sais où et combien ? Rien que dans son ton, on pouvait sentir que Sam était sceptique, et je ne vous parle pas de Dean. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le moindre détail et il leur paraissait très peu probable, avec leur expérience de chasse, qu'ils aient pu rater un signe ayant alerté Alexei.

-Au moins deux…Ils sont surement entrés il n'y a pas longtemps

-Okay…

Les deux frères commencèrent à observer discrètement la salle, cherchant une action inhabituelle pouvant indiquer des démons mais rien ne semblaient particulièrement étrange.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Reprit Sam, toujours perplexe

-Totalement. Il y a des démons ici je vous le jure, répondit aussitôt Alexei d'un ton sec, apparemment agacé de voir qu'ils ne le croyaient pas…Alors qu'au fond ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais bon.

Ils se regardèrent, sceptiques, quand soudain quelque chose attira leur attention. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux d'une personne tourné vers leur table avaient semblés noir…

-Sortons, on va bien voir s'ils nous suivent, proposa Sam

Les 3 chasseurs se levèrent tranquillement et quittèrent le bar puis l'hôtel. Aussitôt, deux autres hommes, dont celui qu'ils avaient vu, firent de même et les suivirent. Au moins, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient été repérés et ne cherchaient à l'évidence plus à se cacher. Mais les chasseurs disparurent rapidement de leur vue en tournant à l'angle d'une rue et le temps que les démons atteignent ce même angle, ils semblaient s'être volatilisés. Les démons étouffèrent un juron et s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour et à partir quand 3 silhouettes leur sautèrent dessus. Alexei poignarda un démon, le tuant sur le champ, tandis que Sam et Dean maintenaient l'autre sous la menace de leur couteau anti-démon.

-Pourquoi vous nous attaquer ? Demanda agressivement Dean

-Va te faire foutre, répliqua aussitôt le démon, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit

-Ouah quelle répartie…

Les deux frères commencèrent à exorciser le démon tout en le maintenant fermement contre le mur, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout être à son goût.

-Attendez, attendez…ça va je vais vous expliquer, finit-il pas dire

-Alors vas-y grouille

-C'est pas vous qu'on suit. C'est lui

Le démon désigna Alexei d'un signe de tête

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée. On nous dit de le suivre, on le suit. Point

Dean lança un regard interrogateur à Alexei qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Le premier se chargea aussitôt d'achever le démon par l'exorcisme.

-Pourquoi ils te suivent ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers lui

-J'ignorais que j'étais suivi jusqu'à présent déjà. Et ensuite…Pas la moindre idée

-Vraiment ?

-Que tu me crois ou pas, sois certain que je m'en fiche, répliqua aussitôt Alexei, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient le croire. Après tout, rien ne leur prouvait qu'il disait la vérité…Et de base, cela paraissait bizarre que les démons aient une raison de s'intéresser à lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Bon sur ce…Je m'en vais. On se recroisera peut-être un jour, finit par dire le blond face au silence des deux frères.

-Et…Pour les démons ? demanda Sam.

-Ils devraient vous laisser tranquille puisque je m'en vais

-Non mais toi ? Comment tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien le moment venu

Et Alexei disparut rapidement dans l'obscure ruelle, sans rien ajouter de plus. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard interdit mais n'essayèrent pas de le suivre, sachant très bien qu'ils ne le retrouveraient pas.


End file.
